The Twilight 25 Round 9
by Cathy9
Summary: Twenty five word prompts turned into 25 mini stories all centered around Emmett (I bet his ego is bigger than the cottage right now LOL)
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 24 Waffle  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"Nessie it's a food choice not what college you want to go to. I still think we should have gone for some nice angry grizzly."

"You know I think bears are cute and shouldn't be on your menu."

"Says the girl who ate a pound of gummy bears just yesterday," I pointed out.

"Uncle Em do I have to go over the difference between real and fake animals again?"

"Keep it up Monster and I'm going to abandon you here."

"Alice would be here before you could even leave!"

"Miss, hi she'll have the giant waffle with blueberries and cream."


	2. Shattered 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 21 Shattered  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 420<p>

"Uncle Em?"

"Yes Monster?"

"Mommy hates it when you call me that."

"I know it's one of the reasons I like calling you Monster so much. I love your mom but I love driving her crazy too."

"I've overheard her telling daddy that she'd like to rip your arms off and feed them to an angry grizzly. Daddy rolls his eyes and reminds her that both of you delight in driving each other crazy."

"That we do, I'd be so bored if I didn't have your mother around to play jokes on."

"Did you always like mommy? I know Aunty Rose didn't."

"I always liked Bella, she seemed very nice but I have to admit I was worried about how she would react or what she'd do if she found out that we were all vampires."

"Didn't Aunty Alice tell you all that she saw Mom as a vampire?"

"No she didn't. Your mom had to have the world's most awkward meet the boyfriend's family in all of history."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were making her an Italian dinner figuring since her name was Bella she'd like Italian. Your mom found out from Edward that eating human food made us all sick so she decided to eat beforehand. We didn't know this so I was busy chopping and Rose was making a salad. When your dad walked in with your mom Esme was beaming and Edward was rolling his eyes. When we found out Bella ate already Rose was so mad she squeezed the salad bowl and it shattered into pieces. Rose was afraid if something happened we'd get the blame. Your mom figured out that she meant if she were eaten for dinner and said it wouldn't happen and she'd never reveal our secret to anyone. She was true to her words, she's never told anyone."

"What about Grandpa Charlie?"

"He only knows that we aren't normal."

"Wow, can you tell me more about my parents Uncle Em?"

"Sure Monster, anytime."

"Care to keep me company in the kitchen? I want to make chocolate chip cookies."

"Are you allowed to use the oven?"

"With an adult around."

"Don't know if I'd qualify according to your parents definition," I laughed.

"I say you qualify."

"Then let's go make some cookies. I might even try one."

"That Uncle Em is why you are the coolest Uncle ever. Tell me more about daddy."

"Aww thanks Monster, you are the best kid on the planet. So many stories about Edward where should I start?"


	3. Mist 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 18 Mist  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

I see him sitting on the bottom step of the house staring out into the woods. I forget that as easygoing and carefree he is that sometimes I hurt his feelings. If I stood before him naked begging him to ravish me he'd probably walk away. I was just awful to him, told him that he'd make a horrible father when the truth is he's better at parenting than me. His nieces and nephews all love their large gregarious uncle who would never let any harm touch them. In the mist it looks like he is crying, I feel wretched.


	4. Worthless 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 25 Worthless  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 493<p>

We were all in the waiting room hoping that a doctor would come out and let us know what condition he was in. Three hours and two horrible cups of coffee later an orthopedic surgeon came out to tell us that he was being prepped for surgery. With lots of physiotherapy he'd be able to walk again but his playing days were over.

"He wants to see Bella."

"But I'm …"

I didn't hear the rest of Rose's complaint as I jumped out of the chair and followed the doctor to the small room they had him in. My boyfriend's giant older brother looked like a frightened, lost, little boy.

"Hey Bear, if you wanted to scare the daylights out of us, you just needed to make us watch one of your horror flicks. If you weren't in such pain I'd punch you one for the horrible coffee you've forced me to drink today."

"Cute Bella, I suppose Rose is pissed I asked for you instead of her."

"I don't know, I got up so fast when the doctor told me you wanted to see me that I didn't hear anything she said. It's Rose though and she's generally not happy unless she's pissed at someone."

"I suppose we know that better than anyone since we are her usual targets," he sighed.

"Are you afraid of surgery? You shouldn't be your surgeon is apparently one of the best in the country."

"No, I'm afraid of what comes next. I can handle the rehab even though I know it is going to be painful, I don't mind working hard. I will dance with you at your wedding."

"I'm counting on having several dance with you just to piss off Rose. Em, what is really bothering you?"

"Football was my thing Bella and now it has been taken away from me. I'm not brilliant like you or Edward, I'm not artistically inclined like Alice or a history geek like Jasper, I'm not model material like Rose."

"You have to swear this never leaves this room but I don't know about that Emmett, you are incredibly handsome and well built," Bella replied with a genuine smile.

Emmett chuckled, "You think I'm hot? Bella Swan thinks I'm hot!"

"Shut up before I break your other leg," Bella stated with a smirk.

"Bells I'm scared. I have nothing to fall back on. I'm feeling w…"

"Don't you dare utter that horrible **w** word because it's not you! You've got a lot going for you Emmett. I'll even come up with a list while you are in surgery. You are one of my favourite people in the universe for starters. The rest you'll have to wait for or your head will be too big to fit in the operating room."

"You'll have to leave now Miss."

Bella smiled at Emmett, gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him she'd be waiting for him in recovery with the list.


	5. Crush 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 6 Crush  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count:100<p>

Rose seemed to be in a melancholy mood the last few days and despite my inquiries she claimed nothing was wrong. I knew enough about woman to know when they say nothing is wrong something always is. I was watching her play Barbie's with Ness and something my precious niece said made Rose laugh. I called Ness over and asked her to show me what just had happened. I smiled, dashed upstairs and made a simple heart. In the middle I wrote **I've got a crush on you! Do you love me too? Em **and left it on the bed.


	6. Banned 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 3 Banned  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count:100<p>

I put the sign on the cottage door and returned to the living room where my daughter was waiting for me. I stretched my shield just in case anyone tried to listen in. Nessie had wanted to plan a big surprise birthday party for her favourite uncle and I agreed to help her since I loved the goofy, dimpled oaf very much. The food was all her favourites since none of us, except Jake ate. She made a list of Em's favourite videogames, movies and thought he'd enjoy a rock throwing contest. After an hour of planning we were done.


	7. Innocence 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 14 Innocence  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 461<p>

We were playing this silly word game that Nessie picked up from school. She was currently in middle school in grade six and bored out of her mind. Bella had to go talk to her teacher last week because she was reading War and Peace instead of a child's story. Bells couldn't figure out where she got the book from. After proclaiming my innocence, I slipped and thought about my secret library just as Edward entered the house. Edward seemed more disturbed that I had a library while Bells was concerned about my holdings.

"Don't worry Bella, I told her she couldn't read Wallbanger until she finished Outlander," I replied with a huge smirk on my lips."

"Mmm Outlander, Jamie Fraser has to be one of the best male characters ever written," Rose sighed.

"The guy who plays him, Sam is really funny," Ness added.

"Ness, why do you know about Outlander?" Bella inquired glaring at me.

"I watch it with Aunties Alice and Rose on Saturday when you and dad have your date night."

My face was the picture of innocence as I told them that I warned the girls it wasn't a good idea but they didn't listen to me. In fact, Ness or Monster as I affectionately call her when we are alone is the only Cullen who does listen to me. Bella and Edward went rushing upstairs to read my wife who had fled and the evil pixie the riot act.

"Uncle Em?"

"Yes Monster?"

"Why are mom and dad so freaked out? It's not like I haven't seen naked bodies before and they had to have sex to have me so what is the big deal?"

"Your dad is a prude and your mom wants to keep you innocent for as long as she possibly can. They want you to be a kid for as long as possible since your childhood will already be cut short. We might have to move away from Seattle at the end of next year when you look too old to be in middle school anymore."

"What about Grandpa Charlie?"

"Sweetie, we can send you to a school in the suburbs with fake papers and we wouldn't have to leave this house and your house. There are also towns like Kirkland and big cities like Spokane and Tacoma we can still use too."

"That's true. Thank you Uncle Em. Can we go out and get some pizza? I don't want to be around to hear I can't watch the second part of the season in April."

"Sure, don't worry you might have to wait a few days but your Aunts and I will figure out a way you can watch them."

"I love you Uncle Em."

"I love you too Monster."


	8. Animalistic 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 2 Animalistic  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

There was just something about watching a hungry Emmett feed that drove me wild. He stayed home with Nessie when we all went on Sunday and to my surprise he didn't go out when we came back or the rest of the week. There was no playing with his food this time, he attacked the seven foot grizzly from behind and tore straight in to his jugular. Blood covered his face as he greedily drank the life out of his prey. I undressed knowing my husband wouldn't let me escape either. I was in for some very rough mind-numbing sex.


	9. Pristine 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 9 Pristine  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

I smiled at my gorgeous wife as she sauntered down the pristine beach that was right in front of the house on Isle Esme. While waiting for her, I had been sitting in the sand taking fistfuls of it and moving my fingers at various speeds to watch the fine grains escape and flutter back to their friends. I was fascinated with sand because I rarely got to play with it. Last time we were here, I only got to swipe it off Rose's and my naked body. Hmm Rose's skin is pristine too, time to play with something softer.


	10. Disheveled 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 8 Disheveled  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 500<p>

It was another boring day at the café until the bell above the door rang. Thank God a customer, I thought as I turned around to see the most glorious man I'd seen in a long time. He was tall, like a foot taller than me with a muscular frame. He ran his large hands over his face and shook his head. Someone was still half asleep, I thought to myself taking in his rumpled misbuttoned shirt that was half in and half out of his dark jeans.

"You look like you could use a nice strong black coffee," I stated with a soft smile.

I melted when he gave me a full dimpled grin, "Can I just have the entire pot? It will save you time getting me refills."

He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes for a few seconds. I took in his long lashes then got lost for a few moments as he opened his eyes. I have a weakness for blue eyes and his were sparkling azure even though I could see that he was tired as hell.

"As you can see, you are my only customer. Why don't you go rest your weary bones and I'll bring you some manna from heaven." I watched his impressive backside as he headed for our love seat and collapsed on it. I noticed the tear in one knee and his black Doc Martens and forgot what the hell I was supposed to be doing.

"So what's your name my Angel of Caffeine?"

"Angela, I'll be with you in less than a minute."

I poured our dark roast coffee into three extra-large cups which emptied the pot. The poor gorgeous guy looked like he could use some food too so I put a several of our famous cookies on a plate and brought the tray over to him. "Here you go big guy, this should pep you up a bit."

He downed the first cup and I was glad that we served our coffee warm and not piping hot.

"God that has to be the best cup of coffee I've ever had. Thank you Angela, these cookies look like giant bear paws."

"They are, we are famous for them. I brought you banana bread ones and oatmeal chocolate chips."

"Damn, they are good," he mumbled as he made quick work of one of them. "I'm Emmett by the way."

"Nice to meet you Emmett. I haven't seen you in here before."

"Just moved into the area. I own three pubs in the city and my manager quit on me. I'm not management material. I fell asleep at the bar sometime this morning and woke up with whiskey on my Tee."

"Ah, sleep deprivation explains the look you are rocking," I replied with a smirk.

"Are you single Angel?"

"It's Angela and yes."

"I know it's Angela, I just think Angel suits you."

"Are you single Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Very interesting," they both muttered before smiling at each other.


	11. Tryst 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 11 Tryst  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"Pretty please Bella? I made dinner and hotel reservations. It's a great suite with a California King, Jacuzzi and I'll pay for anything you desire from the mini bar."

"Em, Edward and I are in the middle of a fight. It isn't a good time to skip town and go on a romantic weekend with you."

"Rose and Eddy take advantage of us Bells and I think it's high time we scare them a little bit."

"Edward will…ah screw it! Let's have some innocent fun that won't look too innocent to them."

"That's my girl!"

"It will work," Alice chuckled.


	12. Treasure 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 22 Treasure  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Emmett and Rose were due back from a month long trip to London. Rose wanted to shop while Em wanted to take the Harry Potter studio tour. Everyone was annoyed with me because I kept telling them I missed Em. I'd gone so far as to start texting Em asking him what they were up to. He told me all about the tour. It's funny how we became such close friends but we did. I saw his unmistakable figure and ran towards him. He dropped Rose's bag and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"I missed us too," Em whispered.


	13. Serendipity 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 20 Serendipity  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

I love Rose but not enough to watch that movie for a third time in less than a month. If she wanted me to sit down beside her and listen to that drivel she was going to have to earn that privilege.

"Em, I swear what is the point? You only rip it off my body and Agent Provocateur is not cheap. You will destroy $350 worth of lingerie!"

"Don't care, now get down here."

"Emmett…"

"$350, the bra doesn't cover your nipples!"

"I know, isn't it sexy? Please don't rip it."

"Movie for anal, now that is my Serendipity."


	14. Limit 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 14 Limit  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 431<p>

I use to worry about what would happen if my brother Edward and my wife Rosalie ever found out that I screwed my sister-in-law almost on a daily basis. Bella liked it rough and hard and Edward just wasn't satisfying her in the bedroom. She loved Edward with all her heart but she really loved kinky sex too.

I literally slide off the couch the first time Bella asked me to come over to the cottage. I let myself in as instructed and sat down on the couch. Bella came out of the bedroom in nothing more than a few very thin leather straps. There was a strap around her neck with a ring that held another strap that came straight down her body leaving her breasts and most of her torso bare. There was another ring around her bellybutton that allowed two more straps to cross purely for effect and to meet another strap that went straight down her crotch and up her shapely ass.

"Holy fuck Bells what has come over you?" I finally sputtered.

"You got the fuck Bells part right, Em. That is exactly what I want you to do with me. I'm tired of being made sweet love to. I want to be fucked so hard I feel it for days. I want you to do dirty, raunchy, lewd and naughty things to me."

"Bells, what about Edward and Rose?"

"They will never find out. All you would be doing is helping your favorite sister-in-law out. Please Emmett, there is a sex club I want to go visit in Seattle. If we leave now we can be on a plane leaving Port Angeles and back here an hour after dinner."

"Go put a top and some jeans on. I'll consider this Bella but you have to understand that there will come a point when I reach my limit. When I say no you just have to accept it."

That first time, I did nothing more than hold Bella's hand as we walked around the club and she told me what she wanted to experience. I agreed to help Bella out but I always felt guilty until about six months later when I heard Rose in the throes and found her fucking Edward on the front of Alice's car. No guilt after that. I finally did reach my limit two years later when Bella wanted to get her nipples pierced. I told her she'd have to tell Edward what she wanted and go with him to get it done. She never did go to get them pierced.


	15. Kingdom 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 16 Kingdom  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 499<p>

I never imagined that when I told Uncle Em I was bored that he'd go to the lengths he did to make me the most spoiled child on the face of the earth. That weekend mom and dad brought me to Alaska.

As soon as Edward was on the road for ten minutes, I headed out to Port Angeles Airport to pick up all the lumber I had ordered for Monster's secret project. Everyone offered help but I wanted to do this for Ness all by myself. Jasper brought me some lanterns so it would be easier to work through the nights. Never needing sleep came in handy sometimes. I realized that even at the speed I was able to work at I couldn't get everything painted and water proofed in time.

I concentrated on the outside of the buildings and I'd let Ness decide on the interiors. I knew Alice and Esme were itching to get their hands on my creation but as the architect and general contractor I kept them out of the area. I wanted Ness to be the first one to see her new surprise but Jasper swore he wouldn't reveal anything to the family. All they knew was that I was building something for my beloved niece. Jasper would bring me new tools when I had worn the other ones down. I was going through saws faster than Kleenex at a funeral.

"Em, I have a steadier and softer hand than your big old paw. Are you sure you don't want me to do the stained glass painting for you?" Jasper asked.

"Thanks Jasper but I want to do everything myself."

"Fine, then would you at least let me show you how to do them? You have everything you need but according to this gold paint bottle you need to give those 2 hours to dry before you start applying the other colours and they need 3 hours to dry properly. You have five big panes of glass Emmett and if you plan on using more than 3 colours...Dude you need me or they won't be done in time."

"Fine, I'll let you help me do the stained glass. I want a fancy R painted in each pane."

While I was literally waiting for the paint to dry, I got back to making some essential pieces of furniture for the inside of the castle. I had made Ness an intricate throne, painted it gold and had the deep royal purple cushion waiting nearby once it dried. Jasper leaned against the woodworking wall and watched me assemble a long formal table. I let him open the doors for me.

Bella called at 3 to let me know they were an hour away and I gave in again and let Jasper help me clean up. He was still sweeping up in the Ye Old Bookshop when I heard them approach.

"Oh my God! You built me a Kingdom Uncle Em! This is the best gift ever."


	16. Hunger 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 13 Hunger  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

There are few things I've wanted as much as this. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it and that overwhelming hunger drove my behavior over the past three months. For example, I was watching my language like a hawk only letting curses out when I was alone with Rose or when Jasper took me on an expletive filled walk to calm me. Edward finally gave me the fantastically good news that I could take Ness down to Antarctica for a week to see the penguins. Now we all just had to hope I didn't find them tasty.


	17. Forgotten 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 12 Forgotten  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"Uncle Em, tell me about your family."

"Well I was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1915 into a large family."

"How many brothers and sisters did you have?"

"I had….wow I can't remember. I know I wasn't the youngest or the oldest. I was good at hunting so my family never went hungry."

"Did you have a sister? Why can't you remember?"

"I must have had a younger sister, it's probably why I love you so very much. When you are changed you lose your memories. I've been a vampire for almost eighty years."

"Wow."

"You are my family, Monster."


	18. Insidious 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 15 Insidious  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Once my rage settled down I called Carlisle to let him know I'd be spending the night in Seattle.

"Emmett, Alice told me what you were doing as soon as she saw it. I can't believe I'm about to say this but they didn't deserve to live. Is the girl OK?"

"I dropped her off at the hospital and put my jacket on her so she didn't have to walk in naked. All I could think about was Rose and I had to stop these guys from gang raping this poor girl."

"Son did you…"

"No, I used a crowbar."


	19. Forbidden 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 11 Forbidden  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"Oh come on Esme, this is ridiculous! I'm a grown man, you can't ground me for a month."

"I can and I will! You whipped a game controller through one of the windows."

"I offered to put a new one in."

"Oh you will do that too Emmett. Until you learn to control your emotions while playing video games you are banned from playing them. What kind of example are you setting for Ness?"

"Ness wasn't even around to see it!"

"I don't care, my word is final."

"Hmpf!" I'm just going to ask Charlie if I can play there.


	20. Fabricate 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 10 Fabricate  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"You are the one person she trusts with everything." Edward pleaded.

"How long do you think Ness is going to trust me if she finds out that I'm reporting back to her parents? She's a teen, she is supposed to have a few secrets. Her father can read her mind. I bet it's something silly that she is only keeping for the sake of keeping a secret. I'll ask her but I'm not saying a damn word if it's something you don't need to know."

"Deal."

"Uncle Em are you?"

"No"

"But?"

"I lied Monster, now give me a hug."


	21. Complications 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 4 Complications  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

"Em, you said no one would be home. I can hear Alice and I'm so horny."

"Let's go to the garage then. I'll spread you over the hood of Alice's car."

"Jake is there working on Bella's truck again."

"The cottage it is then. Bells, Ed and Ness are in Port Angeles."

"Bad idea Em, I see you breaking too much," Alice called out.

"Emmett, I'm wearing nothing under this dress."

"Alice, ten-thousand to leave the house," Emmett called back.

"Nope!"

"Forest Babe."

"I hear someone heading this way," a naked Rose warned.

"Don't care anymore, you like showing off."


	22. Ancient 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 1 Ancient  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 500<p>

I grinned giving my ponytail a twirl as I entered the classroom. I could feel the moment he turned away from looking out the window and raised my eyes to meet his. I could tell he was surprised to see me in his class and then he gave me his full dimpled grin and motioned for me to sit right in front of him. I knew better and sat three rows back. I was immensely proud of Emmett for deciding to give teaching a try but I was not about to make it easy for him. For the next four months, I was going to use every dirty trick in my arsenal to fluster him, my ultimate goal to get him to dismiss the class early. Alice had laughed when I told her what I had in store for Em informing me that she didn't see him caving. This only encouraged me and I stepped up my plans.

"Welcome to Ancient Greece and Rome, my name is Emmett Cullen and you can call me Professor Cullen. The Oxford English Dictionary defines ancient as belonging to the very distant past and no longer in existence. We will be looking at Greece and Rome beginning around 800 BC and in Rome's case end our inquiry around 1453 AD. Does anyone know when the first Olympic Games were held?"

I raised my hand and of course Em picked me. "That would be 776 BC Professor Cullen."

"Correct and your name is?"

"Rosalie Hale and you can call me Miss Hale," I replied and popped the button on my blazer revealing the very thin fitted white shirt I was wearing. I knew Em could clearly see my breasts and very hard nipples that were straining against the tight material. He gulped once and looked away from me. He turned to write his office hours on the board and told me to stop it in a whisper.

I wish Rose was not in my class because she was already trying to distract me. I'd always liked Ancient History and Bella had convinced me to try my hand at teaching at a community college. She was teaching a literature and creative writing class. As I handed out the syllabuses, Rose slid her skirt up so high I could see, she left her thong at home. I gave her a withering stare then rolled my eyes and went through the syllabus with the class. I spoke for about an hour and then noticed Rose licking her lips.

I had to get her out of my class, "Just before we leave I think it is only fair to tell you that my wife was sitting in on this lecture. You won't have to compete with Miss Hale this term. I do however, expect the rest of you to do your reading so you can answer questions. Class dismissed."

I smirked as Rose buttoned up her little blazer and stormed out of the classroom. "See you at home Babe."


	23. Covert 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 5 Covert  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

As soon as the Evil Pixie bounced down the stairs with a mischievous grin lighting up her face I knew I was in trouble.

"Alice the answer is no!"

"Em, I've seen your participation in my plan."

"You mean your scheme. I swear if it involves forcing Bella to shop with you I'm out.."

"This is for Jasper and I need you to be my James Bond."

"Does this involve spy shit?"

"Yes and it even requires the use of some gadgets."

"Cool gadgets? Secret Agent Emmett at your service. Good thing I have black and camouflage in my wardrobe."


	24. Exposed 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 9 Exposed  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Bella and I started to wonder what our daughter was doing when she insisted on going up to the house after school every day. Then she wanted to go over after dinner and we were convinced something was up. I tried reading her thoughts but the little imp was always singing annoying pop songs. Rose told us that she spent most of her time in the basement with Emmett. We were obviously concerned. We were never prepared for the sight we found in the basement.

"Uncle Em, this is the 120th rematch and I won again. I'm tired of Halo."


	25. Desecrate 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: 7 Desecrate  
>Main Character: Emmett<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 500<p>

"Em, honey you just smashed Alice's laptop into a thousand pieces. What is wrong?"

"Rose, I'm so furious right now I can't think straight. I need to destroy stuff."

"Baby, leave the trees, go for boulders. Do you want company?"

"Rose your presence won't help. When I'm…"

"Em, I don't care about my laptop but I saw trouble if you go out. Sit down and tell Rose what this is all about."

"I'll stay but I'm not ready to talk."

"Fine, I'm going to send Jasper down and maybe you can play one of your hundreds of violent video games as therapy."

Alice and Rose went upstairs; I grabbed one of Ness's pencil crayons out of the box turning it into dust. By the time Jasper came down there was a pile of dust and one pencil left. I destroyed it and ignored Jasper when he sat down beside me.

"Em, you owe Ness a sixty pack. Let me calm you down a bit before all her dolls are headless."

"You can try but I don't think you will get any results."

I was shocked when I felt about a quarter of my fury dissipate. I looked over at Jasper who was smirking at me. I punched him in the arm and growled. We sat in silence for half an hour and I calmed down a little bit more on my own.

"How about some Grand Theft Auto?"

"Don't want to turn my controllers into dust too."

"Em, what the hell is going on?"

"Alice had her laptop on the Seattle Times and I hit the wrong button. I wanted sports and got the front page. I read the most heinous article I've ever seen."

"What was it about?" Jasper inquired knowing now was not the time to tease Em about using a big word like heinous.

"A one year old boy was found starved and beaten to death and his parents were responsible."

"Fuck that is awful."

"Awful? It's fucking deranged, I want to find those two degenerates and cause them so much pain they will beg me to kill them. A child's life is sacred and there are so many parents desperate to have a child. I thought of Rose and how much she still wants a child of her own even though Ness has patched up most of that gaping hole in her heart…"

"Actually Em, you did most of that patchwork and Nessie is the bonus."

"Rose and I would have loved that little boy and given him a proper family. His name was John. That precious baby probably never had a happy day in his short little life. They must pay."

"I'll follow the story Em and keep you updated. You getting enraged will only upset Rose and you know how intuitive Ness is. She'll drive you nuts trying to figure out what's wrong and she doesn't need to know a real life horror story."

"True, I'm going to smash some boulders. Thanks Jasper"

"Anytime."


End file.
